


Turning Point

by forgottenjeevas



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenjeevas/pseuds/forgottenjeevas
Summary: Mello's recovering from the explosion, and Matt has to take care of him.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Turning Point

The clouds were the perfect fluffiness as they drifted through the sky. The weather was that amazing in-between weather that left the sun's rays lingering just a moment after you left their reach. Which left Mello cursing up a storm in the hotel's tiny bathroom.

Matt sighed, as he had a lot that morning, and waited for an explanation for the shouts.

"FUCK!" 

There it was. Not long after there were loud footsteps, and he braced himself for the impact of Mello grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around in the office chair he'd been sitting in. "Mels, what's wrong?" 

Without a word, the blonde stormed off to the bed, and from the other side of the wall, Matt could hear the thump of Mello flopping onto the mattress... Immediately followed by a muffled "FUCK!"

...it was going to be a long process, recovering from his surgery, and all the emotions that came with it. After the explosion, Matt had barely got there in time to catch him as he stumbled through the wreckage in a bloodied mess. And turned out the burns on his face and neck weren't the only thing causing him pain. A broken arm from landing on it, a sprained ankle, and a bruised rib or two for good measure. All Matt could say at the time was "That was one hell of a blast." But the joke fell flat as the doctor didn't even smile.

Now he had to deal with Mello being cooped up for a while, healing his injuries. 

"Mmmphssal eeerrrsss." Was the muffled response to Matt placing a gentle hand on Mello's back. 

"Come on codfish, turn over. You don't need to be laying on your stomach, remember?" 

It took a second to get situated, but with his head propped up on the pillows and the quilted blanket over his legs he was not uncomfortable. Then Matt settled in the bed beside him, sure to not disturb the bandages on the lower part of his neck as he put an arm around his chest. It was more injured than his face was, and that wasn't a pleasant thought. 

"It still hurts..." Mello didn't look at him, but he didn't have to. Matt knew that look. 

"I know, Mels. It's going to for a while until you recover. Have you taken your medicine yet?" 

A small groan, and then a quiet "no." 

With a small chuckle, Matt snatched the bottles from the nightstand and poured one of each into Mello's hand. Then he went to the sink of the hotel room and got a glass of water. Not his usual medicine taking liquid, but Matt was going to make sure he recovered properly. No alcohol with medicine. Especially when he was already emotional. 

"Here you go. Do you need anything to eat while I'm up?" 

Mello was unusually quiet. So Matt took his spot to his left and watched him drink most of the water before handing the glass back. Setting it on the nightstand on a Mario coaster, he turned his attention back to Mello. 

"What's up, buttercup?" More silence. "Don't make me start singing." 

He cleared his throat, making it extra theatrical, and spotted Mello side eyeing him, obviously amused. 

"I call this one the campfire song song." 

Mello snorted, but didn't make any move to stop him. 

"Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along ~~" 

At this point Mello was holding a hand to his mouth, eyes tearing up. Matt grinned as a pillow made contact with his face, knocking his signature goggles off. 

"You're supposed to be romantic, dumbass! I'm injured!" But he was laughing all the while.

With a shrug, Matt smirked and kissed Mello's hand. "I think the campfire song song is romantic. Admit it, you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed you making a fool of yourself is more like it." 

"I make a fool of myself anyways, might as well embrace it." Matt got back in the bed, pulling the blanket over his legs and grabbing the TV remote. "Whatcha wanna watch? Nascar? The knife selling channel? Animal planet?" 

Mello made a face, snatching the remote and finding a channel. It was a long process. He wasn't in the mood to watch anything it seemed. Finally he settled on this old sitcom from the 70s just for background noise. But Matt knew that look. 

"Want to tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours?" 

Mello smiled for a moment before frowning. "I was hoping things would be different if I came to America. But now I'm living in a different hotel every week while being in the mafia. Not how I imagined life outside of Wammy's."

Matt was quiet for a few moments, then sighed. It was true, he had other plans too when they were away from the orphanage. 

"We can still do those things, it might just take longer than you thought. Trust me, I had plans too that got put on hold." 

Mello gave him a look. "Some gaming tourney?" 

"...not exactly." Matt turned his head towards the clock on the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. "I was hoping I could be... With someone. But it's not likely." 

A silence filled the room, minus the staged sitcom on the screen. 

"If you want to have a girlfriend, it's fine, Matt. Just because I'm hurt right now doesn't mean you can't live your life." 

Matt looked at the floor, then fidgeted with his shirt sleeve. "That's... Not really a problem. I agreed to come to America with you, and I am not just leaving you for a girlfriend I'll never have." 

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm sure you'll catch some girl's eye with those weird glasses of yours." Mello teased, but Matt didn't laugh. "Come on, what's really bothering you?" 

"I said I'd come with you because I wanted to. I never wanted to leave your side again, it hurt too much. I..." 

Mello tensed, not knowing Matt to get so emotional like this. He didn't know how to react. "Matt..?" 

He got to his feet, putting his goggles back on from the floor and hiding his eyes behind them. "It's fine, I just need a minute. Want something from the vending machine downstairs? Pretty sure I saw chocolate." 

"Wait, Matt... I..." 

Matt waited, avoiding Mello's gaze. But the blonde wouldn't back down. "I have a secret, come here." 

With a sigh, Matt sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Mello to talk. But he didn't. So he was about to stand up again when Mello grabbed his shirt with his good arm and pulled him closer. 

"Next time, say something so I don't look like an idiot." 

What? Matt didn't know how to respond. What was he talking about? 

But Mello brought him closer, letting his lips lightly touch Matt's. 

Oh. OH. Now Matt felt like an idiot. They'd both been tormenting themselves for years because they didn't believe the other one liked them back. 

Matt was in shock, but recovered when Mello brushed his thumb over his cheek, watching him. And in that moment he knew without a doubt that it was going to be amazing not hiding. Did that make him gay? And Mello his boyfriend? Who the hell cared anymore. They were happy. 

And Matt kissed back. 

THANK FUCK


End file.
